Without Yugi
JnczksTB4us This video is a parody of the song Without Me by Eminem, but it mostly expresses the fact that LiitleKuriboh is the first one to create an abridged series and makes fun of other series and his imitators. It also highlights the fact that LK is once again updating weekly and is regaining popularity and subscribers, though the fandom pretty much observed that already. Lyrics DAN GREEN: Dan Green Real name, no gimmicks! YUGI: Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside Round the outside Round the outside Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside Round the outside Round the outside PEGASUS: Oooooooh. YAMI: Guess who's back? JOEY: Back again! TEA: Yugi's back! TRISTAN: Tell a friend! KAIBA: Guess who's back! MOKUBA: Guess who's back! YAMI BAKURA: Guess who's back! MARIK: Guess who's back! BONZ: Brains brains brains! who's back! KEMO: Guess who's back! BANDIT KEITH: Guess who's back! In America! YUGI: I've summoned a monster! Cuz nobody wants to see Yugi no more They want Yami, I'm chopped liver! Well if you want Yami this is what I'll give ya A little bit of yaoi fanart of Yami Bakura Some card games that drag on and on duller than the crap on those poor saps' TeamFourStar's channel or the gasps in their fanbase when they lose a rating or the gaps in their schedule when they're not updating! (HEY!) You waited this long, now stop debating Cause I'm back, it's time to duel, and cards need trading You may think the dubs are mistranslating But the guys who fansub are masturbating So 4KidsTV won't let me be Or let me be me So let me see They tried to switch me out with Dragonball Z But it feels so empty without me so Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged burned like a bridge Got banned, you worried a smidge and raided the fridge But don't panic, 'cause this s**t's about to get manic, I just shuffled all my trading cards, F*** YOU MARIK! Chorus Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me LittleKuriboh; the guy who watches Yu-Gi-Oh Embarrassed his parents don't listen to Devo He starts crying at Finding Nemo Then he makes a lameo video and everyone yells WHOA! A visionary, his fangirls are scary A YouTube revolution, otakus are wary A rebel, so lemme just revel and boast In the fact that I got everyone stealing my jokes And it's a low-blow, such a cacophony For you to steal so damn much from my show, don't copy me! Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na We got screwed by Revver, blew the budget now we're gonna Begin again, start from scratch and completely Regain all our subscribers, update the show weekly No protesting, just like you're all requesting, With all the quotes HeavyDDR's detesting (KEMO: Testing! Attention Duelists!) Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me Lanipator claims I have animosity You know what I think? "Who the hell is he?!" Chorus Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me Abridge this Abridge that, it's become the new fad It's a shame that most of the results turn out so bad Yo Sephirex, quit makin' fun of GX It's better than most of your video train wrecks And Kaiser, man, you're none the wiser Your series is about as funny as Rob Schneider Vegeta and Masako, you guys should just let go, it's over. Nobody watches Naruto Now farewell Go abridge some Zatch Bell! Or post on your blog while listening to Soft Cell This show's been greater than Ghost In The Shell Ever since CurtDogg turned it into a nutshell But sometimes it's all the same Everybody only wants to call us lame So this must mean LK's to blame Cause it's not me, I'm king of games And while he's not the first one to fandub Yugi He is the first one that's not a newbie To make the show seem kinda funny Though it doesn't make him any money (HEY!) There's a concept that's broke! Twenty million other users steal his jokes But no matter how many imitate LK It won't change the fact that he's here to stay Chorus Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me JOEY: NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH YUGI: Cards!